


The Dress that Changed Everything

by insansity



Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Assisted Masterbation, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominate Female, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Sub Guy, crying and comfort, male getting jerked off, male in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insansity/pseuds/insansity
Summary: Sans the skeleton has had a crush on Toriel Dreemurr for many years. Over and over he told himself that being friends was best. He could be happy but not get too attached. His world is about to change today thanks to Toriel and one of her dresses.





	The Dress that Changed Everything

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS, FUCK OFF !!! YOU DO NOT HAVE AUTHORIZATION OR PERMISSION TO READ MY STORIES !! BY ACCESSING MY STORIES, YOU AGREE TO COMPLY WITH ALL THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. BY READING,YOU ARE STATING THAT:
> 
> \- UNDER PENALTY OF PERJURY, YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS.  
> \- NUDITY AND EXPLICIT DEPICTIONS OF SEXUAL ACTIVITY DOES NOT OFFEND YOU.  
> \- YOU ACKNOWLEDGE THAT YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR ENSURING THAT ALL PERSONS WHO ACCESS THESE STORIES THROUGH YOUR INTERNET CONNECTION ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18 YEARS.  
> \- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -
> 
> I have a problem . . . I like Sans crying , sub Sans, dub con and non con WAAAAY too much too. (LOL) This was originally going to be a comic but . . . . there isn't a site that as good as tumblr for posting NSFW comics so . . .yeah I made it into a fic. I really enjoyed writing this. I'm using the non con tag due to the dub con possibly seeming more like non con.
> 
> Heads up, Sans gets in a dress. What? I like Sans in dresses sometimes. He is in a dress but it's not forced feminization. . . I think.
> 
> Just in case if people are wondering about my other story "My Mate from the Lake" I got writers block when it comes to that story right now. I got the inspiration to make this today so I made it.
> 
> Anyway enjoy the smut, dub con, angst (??) and happy ending!

Toriel Dreemurr. Sans’s best friend not counting Papyrus of course. She was smart, liked puns,puzzles, a bookworm, great cook and so much more. For years, Sans has had a crush on Toriel. She was perfect, but Sans . . . . he wasn’t. He was lazy, slept as much as he could,an okay cook and mentally a mess. Being friends with Toriel was “fine” for him. As long as she was happy, he was happy. Besides, he didn’t think Toriel would be interested in him. On top of that, getting too close . . . it scared him.

Today, Frisk was going to sleep over at the Skeleton brothers house. Once a month, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys and Frisk would have a slumber. This month, it was at Sans and Paps place. As usual, Sans would get Frisk then hang out with Toriel for a few hours before heading home. It was nice having some one on one time with her.

“Sans?”

“Yeah T?” Sans answered.

“I...I was wondering if . . . if you could model something for me.” Toriel stammered. 

Confused Sans blinked a few times. He could tell that Toriel was nervous not just by her voice. Her smile wasn’t natural. “Uhh...Sure.What?” He replied happily.

“Ummm . . .” Toriel paused. “ Well . . . Never mind. I don’t want you to think I’m strange.”

“I won't.”

“I think you will.”

Sans chuckled. “Trust me T, I won't think you're weird.”

Toriel relaxed a little and sighed loudly. “Alright . . . if you say so. . . I'll go get it then!” Quickly, she spun around as if she forgot something. “Could you take off your hoodie and . . . keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?” She babbled.

“Sure” Sans answered with a smile and a shrug. With closed eyes, he took off his hoodie. Patiently he waited for Toriel to return. He pondered what Toriel wanted him to model for her.

“Are your eyes closed?”

“Yup.”

“Alright. . . .Could you lift your arms straight up?”

“Kay.” Shortly after putting his arms up, he felt soft fabric go over his skull,arms chest and . . . .legs. “Huh?” He thought to himself with a confused frown. Whatever Toriel put on him felt way too big ,thick and kind of heavy with a turtleneck. “Can I...lower my arms now?”

“Oh! Yes!”

Sans lowered his arms. The sleeves fell down way past his hands. “Whoa…!” 

Toriel quietly squealed happily.

“Uhh...Tori?”

“Y-Yes?”

“It okay if I open my eyes?”

“Y...Yes.” Toriel said hesitantly.

Sans slowly opened his eyes. First thing that caught his attention were the sleeves. Slightly, he lifted his arms up. “Really long.” He thought to himself. He looked at the ground. “Whoa! What is-” His train of thought stopped. Turtle neck. White sleeves. Very long. Purple. Sans gasped and blushed. “T-Tori….? Am I...am I . . . .w...wearing. . .y-your dress???”

“I-It's not a dress!” Toriel argued. “It’s . . .a long . . .unisex shirt!”

Sans whimpered. He had no idea why Toriel would want to see him in her dress!

“Oh my gosh !!” Toriel squealed again happily and giggled.

Hesitantly, Sans looked at Toriel.

“Oh you look adorable! It's so big on you!! You're look even smaller !! -”

Gradually, Sans smiled and chuckled quietly. Seeing Toriel so happy and talkative made him happy and less embarrassed.

“Ohhh! Can I take some pictures???” 

“Uuuuuh…..!!!”

“I won't show them a soul ! I promise! ”

He stared at Toriel for a while. Her smile was genuine, excited and hopeful. Sans sighed quietly. “S-Sure T.” He consented.

Toriel gasped happily! “Thank you!!” She giggled and pulled out her phone. Toriel asked Sans to pose in several different ways. She laughed and happily squealed the whole time.

“Uhhh….good?”

Suddenly, the expression on Toriel's face went blank. A few seconds later, she grinned. “Just a few more.” She put her phone in her pocket and walked behind Sans.

“Uhhh Tori??” Shocked, Sans gasped when he felt Toriel pick him up! “T-Tori?!?” He blushed and was screaming in his mind in embarrassment!

“Oh sorry! I thought it'd be hard for you to walk in that.”

“Uh….Oh! Okay!” Sans chuckled nervously. Eventually, he felt Toriel lower herself down.

“There we go!” Carefully, Toriel set Sans down on her lap. She took her phone out, leaned over a bit so her head would touch Sans's. “Say cheese!”

“Uh...uhhhh….c...cheese…!” Sans could hardly believe that he was in Toriel's lap! He was pretty embarrassed by the whole situation. Still . . . being embarrassed like this was worth it if it made her happy. He'd let her take as many pictures as she wanted….and she took several.

“One more!” Toriel paused to giggle. “Smile!”

Sans smiled and tried his best not to look embarrassed. His smile went away when he noticed that the phone was recording. “Uhhh...Tori. . . I think you pressed the wro-” Before he could finish, Toriel kissed him on the cheek. “Uh!!” He paused and was silent for a while. He tried to speak but all he did was muttered incoherent. embarrassed sounds.

Toriel giggled seductively before kissing Sans.

“Hmmm!?!?” Sans moaned out in confusion and pleasure. “T-Tor-” He felt Toriel's tongue slip into his mouth. “What??? What's going on????Why is Tori kissing me??? This...it's a dream right? Oh god but it feels so real!” He thought to himself. He relaxed some and his moans sounded less confused.

Toriel broke the kiss eventually. Sweetly she whispered “Sans….” Again, she kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Artful, she pulled up the bottom of her “shirt” up and slipped her hand into Sans pants.

“MM!?!?” Sans managed to break off the kiss and gasped for air. “W-What are you doing?!?! AH!” He trembled in pleasure and confusion. He could feel Toriel caressing his ischium! 

“It’s alright Sans. . . no need to be embarrassed.”

“T-ToriI !!” He yelped. “W-Why are you doing this to me?!?!” Sans cried out.

Toriel stopped and looked into Sans’s eyes. “Because I like you. . . .”

Sans gasped. In awe, he stared at Toriel. He couldn’t believe what he just heard. “W….what…?” he whimpered.

“I like you Sans . . . very . . . very . . . much.” Gently Toriel kissed Sans.

Sans tensed up and moaned. He was scared,confused and happy all at once. He couldn’t stop shaking.

Toriel broke off the kiss and started to kiss and lightly bite Sans neck. Quietly, she moaned lustfully and started to caress Sans’ ischium again.

“Ah! D….d-don’t-ah!” Sans protested weakly.

“Don’t what?” Toriel paused. “Don’t….stop?” She asked before slipping her hand up to Sans ribs. Gently she rubbed his ribs lovingly.

Sans tried to hold back his voice but moaned out anyway. With one hand, he weakly pushed Toriel’s hand away from his ribs. He covered his skull with his other hand out of embarrassment. “D...don’t-ah!”

“It’s okay sweetheart . . . don’t be embarrassed.”

“T-Tori!!” He begged. Suddenly he gasped out loudly! He felt really strange !

“Huh?” Toriel gasped and then giggled happily. “What’s that glowing under your pants Sans?”

“Uh...h-huh? W-What?” Confused, Sans looked at his legs. “W-What ?!?!” Eyes wide, he stared in shock.

Slowly and carefully, she slipped her hand under Sans’s pants at the knees and moved her hands up. “Is this . . . your first time making an ecto body?”

Sans shrieked out ! He’d never felt like this before! 

“You’ve never felt this kind of sensation before. . . . have you?” Gently, she blowed air onto Sans’ ecto legs.

Sans jerked his legs! Feeling air hit his bones felt NOTHING like this ! It was strange!

“And . . . what about this?” Toriel had moved her hands to fondle Sans cock through his pants softly. 

Again Sans jerked! He whimpered out in pleasure, confusion and fear. “W...what….what . . . where are you touching me ?!”

“I'm touching your dick . . . and it’s hard. . .” Toriel stopped moving her hand. “Would you like me to touch you more Sans?”

Sans gasped for air. This . . . so much had happened. Trembling, he shook his head. “ I . . . I . . .I don’t . . I don’t-” Sans closed his eyes. He couldn’t look at Toriel . . . not like this! He was beyond embarrassed and his mind was going in a thousand directions! This. . . it wasn’t real ! How could it be !?! And . . . if it WAS real . . . No . . . he shouldn’t get to close . . . he’d end up losing her eventually . . . Everything would reset….Sans jerked a bit when he felt his cheek bone being touched. 

“Sans. . . please . . .look at me sweetheart.”

Slowly, Sans opened his eyes and looked up.

“Do you trust me?”

“Y-Yeah….”

“Do you like me?”

Hesitantly Sans nodded slightly and blushed more.

Toriel giggled quietly. “ May I . . . touch you more Sans . . .? ”

The look on Toriel’s face made Sans relax. Calm, caring,happy and something else is what he saw in her eyes. He was really confused by a lot but . . . . Toriel won’t hurt him. She like him . . . and he liked her. . . That’s all that mattered. He had to try and put the what ifs out his mind. “W . . . what are you . . . gonna do . . .?” He asked sheepishly.

“Well . . .I could . . . kiss you more.” Softly, she kissed multiple times on his skull then went down his neck. “...caress your bones. . .” Just barely she rubbed Sans ribs. “ . . . and . . . maybe. . . jerk you off . . .” Gently, she rubbed Sans cock up and down very slowly.

Sans relaxed and slid down some in Toriel’s lap.

“How’s that feel?”

“Ah...uh…!...w...weird….!”

“Weird in a good way?”

“I . . . I guess . . . ??” 

“Don’t worry Sans . . . I’ll take good care of you sweetheart.” Toriel lovingly kissed Sans.

Sweetly, Sans moaned and softly kissed Toriel back. “T...Tori….” He whispered.

“Sans . . .” Very Slowly, Toriel pulled Sans pants and underwear off. She saw Sans tense up. “ It’s alright . . . just relax.”

Quickly, Sans covered his eyes and moaned out softly as Toriel teased his dick. He felt he touch the tip and rub it gently in a circle before tapping it lightly. Her finger glided down to his balls. For a while, he didn’t Toriel touching his dick. Cautiously, he peaked. He gasped when he saw Toriel take hold of his dick and stroke it up . . . and down. “Mmm….mmm!” He covered his eyes again. He was too embarrassed to look.

“Hmmm….” Toriel stopped. “Sit up.”

“Uh . . . w-what?”

“Sit up”

Sans did as Toriel asked.

“Fold your arms across your stomach.”

Again, Sans did what she asked.

Toriel took the sleeves from her “shirt” and tied them together in the back.

“ Uh! Huh?” Sans struggled a bit. “T-Tori ! Why’d you-”

“So you can’t cover up that adorable face of yours.” Toriel giggled before she started to jerk Sans off again.

“Ha! T-Tori! P-Please . . .untie me ! I...I… it’s embarrassing!”

“It’s not Sans.”

“T-Tori !! Please !!” He whimpered out in pleasure.

“Promise you won’t cover your face?”

Sans whined. That’s a promise he couldn’t make. All he wanted to do was cover his face!

“I’ll take that as a no.” Toriel stroked Sans a little faster.

Sans yelped out “T-Tori!” His dick felt strange! Tense? He knew about sex and masturbation in theory but . . . never tried it. It felt like . . .he might be getting . . . "close". . .

“There you go baby . . . relax. . .” Toriel stopped jerking off Sans to change his position on her lap. With one hand, she began to jerk him off again at a little faster speed than before. The other hand, she caressed Sans butt before massaging his hole. She felt Sans jerk a bit.

“T-T-Tori??? What are you-AH!” Sans tensed up ! He felt something push inside his ass ! “T-Tori !! A-AH!!” It went deeper and deeper!

“It should be right about here. . . .”

Sans moaned out loudly and tensed up! “That . . . Oh god ! Is that . . . the . . . prostate . . . ???” he thought to himself.

“That feel good baby?” Toriel asked in a lewd and concerned voice.

Sans couldn’t talk. He kept wheezing for air and panting! What he felt was strange but . . . good. . .?? It was hard for him to tell.

“Should I take my finger out?” She said as he continued to gently touch Sans spot.

“I….I…!!” Sans cried out loudly suddenly ! He felt tense all over for a few seconds!!

“Oh there you go baby!”

Sans relaxed and gasped for air. His entire body relaxed and felt . . . relieved? Tired maybe.

“You came a lot Sans.” Toriel giggled happily. “Did you like it?”

Gradually Sans breathing slowed. “ K...kind of….”

“Kind of?”

“I...it’s….embarrassing!”

Toriel giggled. “You’re so shy!” She kissed Sans sweetly and longingly.

Eventually, Toriel freed Sans from her “shirt”. Gently, she set Sans down onto the chair and rubbed his arms.“Sans?”

No response. Slowly, Sans slide himself off the chair as far away from Toriel as he could. Without saying a word, Sans picked up his pants and underwear. He held them against his chest and stared into space. 

“Sans . . . are you alright?”

Quietly,he replied “ I. . . .I gotta go . . .!” He teleported to his room before Toriel could say anything. He needed to think. . . . a lot.

Sans stayed in his room for several days. He thought and he thought about the last time he went Toriel’s place. He couldn’t help but blush and feel his magic tingle. That day was embarrassing,confusing, incredible but scary.

“SANS ??? ARE YOU AWAKE ???” Papyrus yelled as he knocked on Sans’ bedroom door.

“Yeah. . . I’m up.”

“MAY I COME IN ???”

“Yeah . . . “

Papyrus slowly opened the door. Quickly, he walked over to Sans bed. He had an irritated look on his skull that quickly changed an concerned one. “Sans . . . you've barely left your room for two weeks now. Are you alright??”

Sans sat up and sighed “I’m okay Pap.” He replied with a small smile.

“Really??”

“Yeah.”

Papyrus frowned a bit. “I don’t believe you but . . . I’ll let this go . . . for now. Breakfast is on the table, lunch is in the fridge. . . and PLEASE go outside to get some fresher air while I’m gone. Alright?”

“I will.”

Once Sans was home alone, he paced around the house for a while after eating breakfast. Eventually, he laid down on the couch and stared at the ceiling for hours. He couldn’t get Toriel off his mind. He sighed and turned onto his side facing the couch. Maybe, another nap would help. He couldn't sleep. It felt like several hours had pasted. At some point he heard a knock at the door. “Coming.” He yelled before sliding off the couch and heading to the door. With a sigh, he opened the door as he looked at his feet. Once the door was open he saw some very large boots that look kind of familiar. Lazily, he lifted his head up then gasped !

“Hello Sans.”

Sans was frozen. Tori . . . ! He couldn’t move or say anything.

Toriel sighed sadly. “ I . . . I came to apologize. What I did was wrong. . . .it was way too fast and you . . . you didn’t give me sound consent to do what I did. . . “ She paused. “ There’s no excuse for what I did. I got carried away. I should have stopped. I could tell you were hesitant but. . . I didn’t stop.Me liking you for so long didn’t give me the right to do that. I’m sorry.”

With a sad frown, Sans relaxed. Toriel looked like she might have be holding back tears. He felt his soul beat harder. Now that he had seen Toriel face to face again, his mind became clear. “T...Tori . . . .you . . . you don’t need to apologize…”

“B-But I-”

“I liked it.” He interrupted. Shyly, Sans looked down and didn’t speak for a while.“ I . . . I like it . . . and I like you . . . .but . . .” He could feel tears form in his eyes. He inhaled sharply and help back his tears. It took him a minute to partially tell her how her felt. “... my… my hesitation was . . . over stupid stuff . . . my own . . .insecurities . . . . and . . .fears . . . .” Tears fell down his skull . “...please . . . don’t feel bad. . . .it’s my fault . . . it’s not yours okay...???” 

He felt awful. Leaving suddenly the way he did . . . cutting of contact just to think. He felt stupid and selfish. That’s not something you do to someone you like! He liked Tori for ages yet ran like a coward when she showed interest due to fear of a reset. The thought of getting too close only to lose her. . . it terrified him! He wished he could stop thinking about it . . . .He wanted to be with her but . . . he was still scared. He should be with her . . . it's only hurt . . . He should have lied ! He shouldn't have said he liked her ! It was too late now . . . 

Sans began to sob louder “I . . . I’m sorry T . . . I sorry I ran . . . I sorry I avoided you I . . .I . . . I like you a lot and . . . it’s scared me . . . I .. . I . . . just. . . .!”

“Oh Sans . . .” Toriel got on her knees and hugged Sans firmly. “ You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“I . . .I-”

“Hush.” She protested nicely. “Everything's alright now.”

Tightly, Sans hugged Toriel. Once he stopped crying, he backed away from Toriel and shyly gave her a kiss.

A few days later, Sans reluctantly agree to start dating Toriel.They took things VERY slowly. On each of their dates, Sans told himself that he'd do something to make Toriel break up with him. He didn't have it in it to dump her due to his fears. He'd rather her be mad at him than hurt her. For several weeks their dates were pretty awkward. It took a while but eventually the awkwardness went away. The more they dated, the happier Sans was. HeOnce the awkwardness was gone, they two were very happy together.

Four months of dating. Sans still told himself he'd do something to make Tori break up with him. . . . but . . . he couldn't do it. He made several plans but never went through with them. Eight months of dating. One year of dating. Sans could hardly believe it. He and Toriel had been steady a whole year. He didn't realize it but, he stopped thinking about how he cold get Toriel to break things off. One year of dating and six months of being boyfriend and girlfriend. Toriel made Sans incredibly happy. He did scare him at times but not nearly as often as it use to. 

“Hello my lazy bones!” Toriel greeted Sans with a big smile.

Sans chuckled. “ Hi Tori.”

Toriel gave Sans a sweet and short kiss. “Dinner is ready.”

“What’da make?”

“Lasagna.”

“Ohh! Cool !”

Dinner was perfect. After dinner the happy couple snuggled up by the fireplace . They talked for hours.

“Oh! I just remembered!” Toriel got up. “Be right back.”

“Kay.” Sans with a happy hum. He watched the fire as he waited for Toriel to return.

“Here you are.” Toriel offered Sans a box as she sat down.

“Uh . . . what’s this for?” Sans asked calmly as he took hold of the box. Deep down he was freaking out that he had missed some anniversary he didn’t know about.

“Just a gift for no reason.”

“Oh. Okay . . .” He took the ribbon off the box and removed the top. Sans opened his eyes in shock. Inside the box was what looked to be a mini version of Toriel’s “long shirt” with a hood . He had a flashback of Toriel’s confession. . . him modeling her dress . . . .her . . . touching him. Sans really hoped he wasn’t blushing and that his eyes were still visible.

Toriel yelped out “Oh . . .my . . . GOD !! I’m an IDIOT !!” Toriel slapped her hands onto her face! “ I AM SO SORRY !! At the time I thought . . . it’d be cute to wear the same thing one day !! Sometimes couples do that and . . . OH GOD !!”

“Tori….”

“I’m so sorry!”

“Tori !” Sans touched Toriel’s hands. He tried to pull them away from Toriel’s face.

Hesitantly, she lowered her hands. “Huh???” She opened her eyes wide in shock. 

Shyly, Sans looked down for a moment. He was probably blushing a lot right now. 

“Sans . . . you don’t have to wear that. . . .it must . . . .” She stopped herself and sighed.

“I. . . “ Sans pulled the hood on to try and hide his skull. “ I . . . I want to wear it. . . I . . I like it . . . it’s . . . soft and . . . and . . . “ He pulled the hood down more.

“And . . . ?”

“. . . and . . .” He couldn’t say it. Sans was too embarrassed. Sure that memory was kind of sad, confusing and a bit awkward to this day. Still, it was also a happy memory and . . . arousing in a way. “Uh . . ! Huh?” He lowered his hands from the hood when he felt it get grabbed on the sides. Sans saw Toriel blushing with a smile. She closed her eyes and pulled on the hood to give Sans a kiss. “Hmm?? Mm...mmm…” Sweetly, he moaned and kissed Toriel back.

Eventually, the kiss was broken. Sans and Tori gasped for air quietly. They both started to laugh in embarrassment and joy. Once they finished laughing, they kissed again. . . .deeper and longer than before.


End file.
